disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Germany
Universal Studios Germany is the new theme park in Rust, Baden-Württemberg, German near Europa-Park It is themed to the entertainment industry, such as movies, television, music, video games, literature, and animation. Areas * Produktionszentrale / Hollywood (Production Central/Hollywood) * Science-Fiction-Stadt (Sci-Fi City) * Nickelodeon Central * Jurassic Park * Amity Beach * Minion Park ''' * '''Die Zauberwelt des Harry Potter (The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) * Seuss Landing ''' * '''New York Attractions and parades Produktionszentrale / Hollywood * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit (Bolliger & Mabillard Hypercoaster) - Rocket your way up to 204ft through Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. (Universal Express) * Die Walking Dead Attraktion (The Walking Dead Attraction) (a seasonal horror maze walkthrough attraction) - Explore the world of AMC's The Walking Dead. Join Rick Grimes through a zombie filled world as you visit some of the hit TV show's iconic scenes such as the prison, burning cabin and more! The attraction occurs every April to June, and whole October during Halloween-Horrornächte event, and it's unsuitable for young guest under age of 13 (Universal Express) * Shrek 4-D (A 4D show) - Behold the mini movie that takes place after the first Shrek and before the second. Lord Farquaad has returned (in ghostly form) to Far Far Away. He's kidnapped Princess Fiona, and Shrek and Donkey are hot on his trail. You're along for the ride, watching it all unfold from your cozy seat. (Universal Express) * Hollywood Walk of Fame '''- TBA * '''Die funtastische Welt von Hanna-Barbera (The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera) (Omnimax Motion Simulator) - Dick Dastardly and Muttley have kidnapped Elroy Jetson, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo give chase and the audience is in for the ride of their lives. (Universal Express) * Universal Studio Tour (A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour) - Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows, but watch out for earthquakes, sharks, floods, dragons and more! * Licht, Kamera, Action mit Steven Spielberg (Lights, Camera, Action with Steven Spielberg) (A special effect attraction- Be blown away by incredible special effects as an empty soundstage becomes the setting for a Category 5 major hurricane about to hit New York City. As you stand in a boathouse by the harbor, watch how a clam suddenly turns stormy. Brace yourself as hurricane-force winds sweep in from the sea and drive a cargo ship and debris towards the boathouse you’re in. Calm soon returns and the damaged boathouse restores itself, all thanks to movie magic. (Universal Express) * Universal Monsters Live-Rock'n'Roll-Show (A Stage Show) - The funky and crazy monster Beetlejuice and his friends, Dracula, Werewolf, Frankenstein and his bride gather in a graveyard at night. The monsters who once threw the world into the depth of fear are now setting the whole theater with excitement with their Hollywood-trained songs and dances. Don't miss the authentic live entertainment featuring famous rock numbers. * Schnell und wütend: Supercharged (Fast and Furious: Supercharged) (Vekoma Indoor LSM Launch Coaster) - Join Vin Diesel and the Furious family in an exhilarating race in a super-stretched muscle car! But beware, not everyone is a part of the family. (Universal Express) Science-Fiction-Stadt * Der unglaubliche Hulk Coaster (The Incredible Hulk Coaster) (B&M Sit-Down Launch Coaster) - Step inside a high-security research compound commanded by General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross. You’ve bravely volunteered to be a test subject for a (potentially life-altering) science experiment based on Dr. Bruce Banner’s research. At the General’s word, your group is blasted with gamma radiation. (Universal Express) * Beschleuniger (Accelerator) (MACK Rides Teacups) ( whirling twirling attraction) - Test your intergalactic stamina and see if you can keep your wits about you while madly spinning on this whirling twirling attraction. (Universal Express) * Dr. Doom's Fearfall (A Indoor Intamin Ballistic Tower similar to Mystery Castle At Phantasialand) - Here's the situation: One of Marvel's supreme super villains needs to test his latest invention, a machine that sucks fear out of people. His plan? Use the fear he collects as a weapon against the Fantastic Four, How, you ask, will he get this fear out of you? By having his henchmen strap you into a seat, blast you 200 feet into darkness and then—without a second to catch your breath—hurl you back down with a face-melting force stronger than gravity itself. (Universal Express) * Zurück in die Zukunft: Die Fahrt (Back to the Future: The Ride) (Intamin Omnimax Dome Motion Simulator) - Dr. Emmett Brown has invited you to the Institute of Future Technology to test his experimental new DeLorean train capable of holding more passengers than the typical DeLorean but watch out for Biff's evil plans (Universal Express) * Battlestar Galactica (a Vekoma twin duleing Inverted and Sitdown roller coaster) - Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. (Universal Express) * Transformers: Die Fahrt 3D (Transformers: The Ride 3D) (ATS Systems Motion Simulator Dark Ride) - Board your N*E*S*T* vehicle and join Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in an ultra-immersive, next generation thrill ride that blurs the line between fiction and reality. You'll fight to keep the AllSpark out of Megatron's hands in an explosive battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. * Männer im schwarzen außerirdischen Angriff (Men In Black Alien Attack) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) - New York has been hit by an epidemic of aliens and it's up to you, Agent Trainee, to blast them into oblivion. You'll need a good eye and steady hand on your laser gun to zap those little suckers at just the right second. Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Bikini Bottom Falls (SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Falls) (A Mack Rides Flume Ride) - Part roller coaster, part water flume, this ride combines the fun of the classic cartoons with edge-of-your-seat action. As our story unfolds, Join SpongeBob and Patrick venture out towards Shell City where they hope to find Neptune's crown to Save Mr. Krabs but numerous obstacles stand (or float) in their way, such as a 75-foot drop at the end! (Universal Express) * The Loud House: Straßenkähne (The Loud House: Road Tripped Barges) (Intamin River Rapids) - TBA (Universal Express) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! '(Omnimax Motion Simulator) - Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. '(Universal Express) * Die wilden Dornenbeeren: Wild Safari Adventure (The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure) (a dark ride) - Join Eliza and her family for a amazing safari adventure to save the animals from the cruel poachers. * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda und Cosmos MagiCoaster (The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster) '(A Gerstlauer Dulleing Spinning Coaster) - Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. '' '''(Universal Express) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Die Fahrt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride) (A EMV Dark Ride) - Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. (Universal Express) * Nick Jr. Live auf der Bühne (Nick Jr. Live on Stage) - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. * '''Blue's Skidoo (A Zamperla Mini Dumbo Clone) - Fly through the air with Blue and Magenta! You can use your own on-board buttons to make them hop up and down! (Universal Express) * Doras Weltreise (Dora's World Voyage) (ATS Systems Boat Ride) - TBA (Universal Express) * TBA ''' '''Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park: River Abenteuer (Jurassic Park: River Adventure) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-the-Chutes) - Hop aboard a river excursion to encounter prehistoric creatures created by the geniuses at Jurassic Park. Visit Hadrosaur Cove and other amazing locales throughout Jurassic Park. (Universal Express) * Der fliegende Dinosaurier (The Flying Dinosaur) '(A B&M Flying Coaster) - In This Endless Fun Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park. '(Universal Express) * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor * Jurassic Park Entdeckungszentrum (Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer) ' – an indoor interactive attraction. * '''Dino-Soarin '(TBA) '- A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. '(Universal Express)' * '''T-Rex Rampage!' (a GCI wooden rollercoaster) - Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. (Universal Express) * Mr. DNA ist auf halbem Weg (Mr. DNA's Midway) - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park Amity Beach * JAWS: Die Fahrt (JAWS: The Ride) '(ATS Systems WYLD Cruiser) - Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '(Universal Express) Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (Intamin Omnimax Dome Motion Simulator) - Join Gru, his daughters and the mischievous Minions on an unpredictable ride: Despicable Me Minion Mayhem™. Your journey starts in Gru's home, where you're recruited for his latest scheme—one where you'll become an actual Minion. But when things don't go as planned, you’re launched into an unforgettable trip through his super villain laboratory. (Universal Express) * Minion's Freeze Ray Sliders (MACK Rides Spiner)- Slip and slide across the ice and burst out laughing at the hilarious, haphazard moves! With the mayhem in overdrive, embrace the chill and slide to your heart's delight in a race on ice! (Universal Express) * Super alberner Spaß-Untersetzer! (Super Silly Fun Coaster!) (Vekoma Family Coaster) - TBA (Universal Express) * Super albernes Spaßland (Super Silly Fun Land) (Water Play Area) - This colorfully themed, interactive Minion-inspired outdoor venue is a literal interpretation of the seaside carnival from Illumination’s “Despicable Me,” designed to entertain guests of all ages with its more than 80 different water-play features. A nearby dry zone invites guests to climb, jump and slide, while the Minion-themed ride, “Silly Swirly Fun Ride,” will soar and spin guests around for a 360-degree view of “Super Silly Fun Land” aboard a fleet of uniquely styled ride vehicles. * Silly Swirly Fun Ride (A Zamperla Dumbo Clone) - soar and spin guests around for a 360-degree view of Super Silly Fun Land aboard a fleet of uniquely styled ride vehicles. (Universal Express) Die Zauberwelt des Harry Potter * Harry Potter und die verbotene Reise (Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey) (KUKA Robotic Arm Dark Ride) - Soar high above the skies of Hogwarts Castle as you join wizards and attempt to escape fire breathing dragons and adversaries. (Universal Express) * Flug des Hippogriffs (Flight of the Hippogriff) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) - Enter the grounds of Hagrid's hut, where you'll hear Fang barking. As you make your way onto the ride, Hagrid gives instructions on the proper way to approach a Hippogriff. A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. (Universal Express) Seuss Landing ''' * '''Die Katze im Hut (The Cat in the Hat) (ATS Systems Spinning Dark Ride) - Who hasn't wished they could disappear into a Dr. Seuss story? Now you can. Grab a seat and swerve this way and that through one of Dr. Seuss’s most beloved classics. Each scene has been vividly re-created with colorful characters and crazy motion as you twist from room to room. (Universal Express) * Ein Fisch, zwei Fische, roter Fisch, blauer Fisch (One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish) (Intamin Flying Elephants) - Climb inside your very own Dr. Seuss flying fish. It's equipped with easy-to-use controls that let you maneuver up, up, up and down, down, down as you gently glide around an array of fountains. (Universal Express) * Caro-Seuss-El (PTC Vintage Carousel) - Not only can you climb aboard a creative cast of Dr. Seuss characters, you can make their eyes blink, ears wiggle and heads turn. Little ones will love this sensationally Seussian twist on the classic carnival ride. And while you're enjoying the view, look up high to see Horton the Elephant carefully guarding his special dandelion and its microscopic inhabitants. (Universal Express) * Grinch Berg (Grinch Mountain) (Vekoma Mine Train Coaster) - Hop on the coaster for a ride through the mountain and meet with a green Grinch himself (Universal Express) New York * Rache der Mumie: Die Fahrt (Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride) (Premier Rides Enclosed launched Coaster) - Digging your nails into the safety rail, you'll hold on tight as you thrash forwards and back on the track, fleeing from the evil Mummy Imhotep. He'll throw everything he's got at you: swarms of insects, warrior mummies and fire so intense you'll definitely feel the heat. (Universal Express) * Jimmy Fallon und das Rennen durch New York (Jimmy Fallon and The Race Through New York) (An Oceaneering Motion Simulator) - Get a place in the Virtual Line™ and get your return time to be a guest at The Tonight Show! Experience the history and fun of The Tonight Show in Studio 6B. Send a "Thank You Note" at the interactive desks. See Hashtag the Panda and enjoy a hip-hop barbershop performance by the Ragtime Gals! (Universal Express) * Schädelinsel: Herrschaft von Kong (Skull Island: Reign of Kong) (ATS Systems Tram Dark Ride) - Brave the dangers of a mysterious island where few dare to venture. On a treacherous journey into the dark heart of the jungle, prehistoric predators and fearsome creatures attack your vehicle from all sides. Your expedition guide fights them back with all her might. But as razor-sharp teeth and grasping talons tear into your vehicle, an ape of unimaginable size—ferocious, yet awe-inspiring—hurls himself between you and certain doom. Is he your hero or the ultimate foe? With each primal roar, each chest-pounding thud, one thundering truth becomes clear: This is his home, his kingdom. And only he reigns. (Universal Express) * Die erstaunlichen Abenteuer von Spider-Man (The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) (An Oceaneering Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) - Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. (Universal Express) Annual parades The parades go through their way from Produktionszentrale / Hollywood''' to the Amity Beach * '''Mardi Gras Parade - TBA. * Universal's Superstar Parade - TBA TBA Annual events * ' Halloween Spooktacular'- a daytime Trick or Treating event for family of All ages It allows guests of all ages to dress up their costumes and enter in both parks to enjoy various family-friendly Halloween-related activities and entertainment, such as going trick-or-treating for candies from park's characters. * Universal's Halloween-Horrornächte - A Nightly Halloween Event For Ages 13 to Adult Which Opens 6:30 PM. which scareactors will sneak up to guests With Unpleasent Screaming and Loud Chainsaws and Guests will experience the mazes and Haunted houses based on Horror movies and shows, A German event which an equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights chain. * TBA a Annual Christmas event TBA Universal CityWalk Germany TBA Hotels TBACategory:Fanon Category:Universal Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Parks